


Why Don't I Fit In?

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Series: Tales of Two Princes: An FFXV AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Children have Tempers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Rumors are bad, Twin Princes!AU, not monster Ardyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: Noctis says something to his brother Ardyn in haste and a show of temper and realizes that there are some expressions you never want to see on your family.Ardyn starts to shatter under the building tension caused by unfounded rumors and the accidental trigger for a meltdown: Noctis.Can a bridge that is collapsing be mended before it truly burns?





	1. The First Sparks of Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Let's get this out of the way. First, this is an AU in which there is NO Starscourge and magic is still a thing because the line of Lucis is descended from Bahamut. ALMOST ALL Lucis Caelums bear the signature 'cosmos blue' eyes.
> 
> Ardyn and Noctis are five-years-old at the time this story takes place.
> 
> This story was HELL to write because it demanded to be written but I had to hurt Ardyn and Noct to do so, Ardyn more so.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV. This AU was born because I could NOT contain myself. I apologize if I have not tagged it sufficiently enough for those of you with triggers. This story contains emotional abuse through unintentional means and one instance of intentional means by an angry seven-year-old. You have now been sufficiently warned.**

* * *

 

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum felt awful. The words he’d thrown at his brother in frustration and anger echoed in his mind and the haunted, heart-broken look on his twin’s face was etched into his eyes every time he blinked back the tears falling down his cheeks. Thus was his state when Ignis finally found the boy. Noctis looked up at the older boy, still crying.

“I-Iggy….I said something very mean to Ardyn!”

Ignis gently pulled the prince into his arms to try calming him down, he couldn’t help if Noct couldn’t be understood.

“Noct, what happened?”

Noctis did his best to explain that he’d gotten angry at Ardyn because one of his pranks went off on him after an already stressful day. Ignis paled when Noctis described the look on Ardyn’s face, he had known for a while that Ardyn was being bothered by something but never knew how to broach the subject with him. It seemed that Noct had unwittingly become a trigger to Ardyn’s first meltdown.

“Iggy… I told him that we aren't really related. Told him that he didn’t look like dad, mom or me. I wanted to take it back but he…he said…”

Ignis felt his own emotions becoming difficult to lock down but he needed to know what the other prince had responded with before Ardyn had taken off past him at a pretty quick pace for a boy with a permanent limp.

“Noct…what did he say?”

“Ardyn s-said ‘I didn’t **_ask_** to be born!’. I m-made him s-say that Iggy! How do I take that back?!” Noct was bordering on hysterics and Ignis could only hold him, even he wasn’t sure how to mend the bridge that had just exploded that horrifically. While he cherished both boys, Noctis had always been his priority.

 

 

Noct’s words echoed inside his mind and his own admission hanging heavy over him. While Regis never said things that could be perceived as bad parenting to Ardyn, the rumors over the past two years of his young life and then Noct’s angry outburst hurt almost worse. Ardyn didn’t know how long he’d been running or when he settled into dazedly walking but he found he couldn’t bring himself to cease despite something in his brain screaming at him to snap out of it.

“Did you hear about Prince Ardyn’s most recent prank gone wrong?”

“You should really stop listening to any of those stories that are going around.” Another voice answered but Ardyn couldn’t hear the voice over the amplified way his mind heard the other’s.

Ardyn felt his body tremble at the ever familiar words of ‘Did you hear about’ and his name in the same sentence. Those words that had haunted him for two years and led to all the insecurity and rage he kept hidden on a daily basis until finally he screamed two words at the top of his lungs, voice already hoarse from crying for however long he had been wandering the Citadel as he dropped to his knees, tiny hands gripping his head.

“SHUT! UP!”

The spark of magic rang down the entire hallway, windows shattering and spilling glass all around the small boy as his emotions finally erupted. Ardyn was startled by the suddenness of a heated embrace shielding him from the glass but didn’t struggle, he just cried harder as his small arms clung to whoever had just prevented him being hurt by his own outburst.

 

 

Of the many things that Cor Leonis expected to do today, shielding a hysterical five-year-old from glass was not one of them but here he was with an armful of sobbing child and a jacket now ruined by shattered window glass. Cor already had an idea what had set the boy off when he spotted the two Crownsguard. Something they said had managed to shatter the boy’s calm and yet he had a hunch this was more extreme. Slowly he shifted the redhead so he was cradled to his chest properly and placed a hand over the boy’s sternum and lightly applied just enough pressure that the sobbing started to quiet.

“Are you with me Prince Ardyn?”

Ardyn nodded, exhausted and still crying silently as the grounding touch pulled him back from the noise in his mind. Cor went to set the boy down only to have two smaller arms wrapped around his with a silent plea. A plea the man would’t ignore. With a heavy sigh he adjusted the prince so he could support him with one arm before he rounded the corner to find the two young Crownsguard staring each other down. One he recognized as being a little loose-lipped and in love with gossip columns but a good fighter in a pinch and the other shockingly enough was not Crownsguard at all but was part of the Kingsglaive: one VERY angry looking fifteen-year-old Nyx Ulric.

“Is the prince okay sir?”

Cor hadn’t expected the anger to turn into concern quite that quickly but then he remembered that Nyx was an older brother to a sickly but sweet little girl who was about the same age as the princes. Ardyn peeked over his shoulder, confused to hear concern from a new voice but too tired to articulate anything. Cor adjusted his grip again.

“Physically yes, emotionally doubtful. What precisely are you having an argument over that could set off the ticking time bomb that is Ardyn Mr. Ulric?”

“I-it was my fault sir. I’ve been discussing rumors that have been cycling through the Crownsguard about His Highness. I…agreed with a few of them and let them get out. His Highness likely heard them despite trying to make sure he wouldn’t.” The Crownsguard, Loqi Tummelt said eyes not meeting the Marshal’s. The young man was ashamed of himself and conceded that Nyx was right to have cornered him about it after he almost spread the rumor of the prank that led to a childish feud between the siblings that morning.

“Mr. Tummelt, pray tell what rumors.”

All eyes turned to the steel gaze of King Regis Lucis Caelum who looked about ready to unleash hell itself if he did not like the answer, a sniffling Noctis tucked into one arm with Ignis following close behind. Ardyn began crying anew.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A Brief History Lesson and Attempted Apologies That Don't Go Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loqi tells Regis what has been circling the Citadel and Noct tries to apologize to his twin leading to a frightening discovery that Regis intends to clear up before it gets any further out of hand.

"What exactly has been cycling around the Citadel Mr. Tummelt? Explain these rumors to me at once." While his first instinct was to take Ardyn from Cor he could not hold him and Noctis at the same time if Noct was part of the problem and he needed answers to get to the bottom of this.

 

"I...would rather not repeat it around his highness again Your Majesty." 

 

Loqi still felt horrible knowing he'd been part of the problem that caused such a small child so much grief. It made sense though that Ardyn was either adopted or illegitimate as none in the royal family had red hair and the amber of his eyes outshined the blue speckles. The last thing he wanted to do was let the boy hear the rumor again so soon but Regis looked ready to skin him alive.

 

"What. Rumor."

 

"There's been a rumor since I joined the Crownsguard...that Prince Ardyn is not biologically part of the Lucis Caelum line." Loqi shrank back slightly as a murderous glint entered grey-blue eyes while the king's expression grew an unnatural calm air about it. Without a word Regis adjusted his hold on Noct and held his other arm out towards Cor who readily handed the king his crying son. Ardyn cried harder but latched onto his father's shoulder, too caught up in the emotions to even care that Noctis was next to him sniffling and trying to get his attention.

 

"I want ALL Crownsguard and Kingsglaive in the Grand Hall immediately. NO exceptions, the same with any Citadel staff."

 

Cor nodded, knowing that a lot of people were about to get a history lesson on the royal family. Having mercy, he dragged Loqi and Nyx off with him leaving the royals alone in the hallway. Once they were out of sight, Regis set both of his sons down. Ardyn's crying had died down to watery sniffles, his face red from crying for so long and his breathing slowly regulating. Noct was also sniffling but knew what was coming.

 

"Noctis, I believe you have something to say to Ardyn?"

 

"Ardy...I'm sorry I said that mean stuff. I know you're my brother. I was just upset because your prank got me all wet." Noctis really hoped Ardyn would shout at him or something other than cry. Ardyn was meant to be the giggling, snarky sibling who could make the best fantasy worlds ever. Instead, Ardyn remained quiet by biting his lip as more tears welled in his eyes. Regis did not like this response to an apology. Something else was clearly eating away at the boy. It was Ignis who walked over and wrapped his longer arms around the redhead, making the dam break as if breaking Ardyn from a trance.

 

"I'm sorry I was born wrong!"

 

Regis felt his own eyes water faintly as he tried to decipher whether or not Ardyn believed the rumors of not being his or if he just thought he was somehow a blight on the family simply for having a severely recessive trait for a Caelum? Clearing his throat he pulled Ardyn from Ignis and onto one of his knees, gently stroking his back.

 

"Ardyn...why do you think you were born 'wrong'? Is it because your hair and eyes are different than Noctis?"

 

Ardyn nodded as he sniffled, leaning his head against his father's shoulder and reached with a grabbing motion at Noct who instantly ran over and took his twin's hand in his eyes now determined.

 

"You're not 'wrong' Ardy! I was wrong to say those things. You're my brother and you do look the family. You like Great Grand-Uncle Ardyn and like Great-Gramma Mysterium, who had hair so red they claimed it was fire!"

 

Regis had to force himself not to laugh as he stood with his sons in each arm, surprised Noctis had paid that much attention to their ancestry. It was true though, which was a heavy factor in how Ardyn got his name. Ignis clung to his cape as they walked to the great hall. Ardyn has cried himself to sleep but wouldn't let got of Noctis's hands. Regis knew there would still be tension if only because he knew what Ardyn had said in reply to Noctis. Now wasn't the time to call him out on it and ask if he needed to see a psychiatrist for fear of what could come of it.

 

The grand hall was full of anxious staff and military who only knew that the king was cross and demanded everyone be in the vicinity. The grand hall held paintings and photos of the royal family, including the parents of the Founder King and Healer Kings who had ruled side by side 2,000 years ago. Gently setting his sons down on a bench he turned to address the full room, letting the royal magic flicker about to snap all to attention.

 

"I have recently been made aware of a rumor regarding my children that I wish to correct before someone else sets him off. Ardyn and Noctis are twin brothers, BOTH born from the union of myself and my late wife. Yes, Ardyn has red hair and amber eyes. You will notice throughout history there have been few redheads but they existed. The gene is recessive in the Caelum family and appears at random, usually in twins. Ardyn was named for the Healer King who you know had no children, but Queen Mysterium also bore the rare gene. If I hear ANY further accusations of illegitimacy in my family, particularly of my children the source of that rumor will be found and permanently removed from service to the Crown. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

 

Regis did not miss the ashamed look that crossed the nanny's face. This nanny had been the second one the children had gone through, the first having been sent on maternity leave to take care of her own children who were to be born in just a few days. Regis hoped she has enough sense to turn herself over and resign so he'd be saved the trouble of truly humiliating her. While the resounding confirmations relieved him a little, he knew the damage had already been wrought.

**Author's Note:**

> Q: Why is Loqi in Lucis and why is he in the Crownsguard?  
> A: Cor saw something in him and recruited him. Loqi though reckless and foolish is good at heart and will redeem himself.
> 
> Q: Why is Drautos tagged, is he a villain?  
> A: I liked the concept of Titus himself being a good counter to Nyx and no, he is not a villain. 
> 
> Q: Did Noctis tell Regis what was exchanged?  
> A: Wait until the chapter for this answer please though I am fairly certain even at 1:58AM Central Time I left a VERY blatant indication.
> 
> Also, if anyone can guess where the title of the story came from you are now one of my favorite reviewers and deserve a chibi doodle of your favorite XV boy dressed up for spring/summer (avoiding winter cause too damn cold and I am ready for warmer weather!


End file.
